Nizari Ismaili State
"Of all events, the account of which, since history has been written, has descended to us, one of the most singular and wonderful is the establishment of the dominion of the Assassins-that imperium in imperio, which, by blind subjection, shook despotism to its foundations; that union of impostors and dupes which, under the mask of a more austere creed and severer morals, underlined all religion and morality; that order of murderers, beneath whose daggers the lords of nations fell: all powerful..." - Joseph Freiherr von Hammer-Purgstall (The History of the Assassins: Derived from Oriental Sources) The Nizari Ismaili state was a Shia Nizari Ismaili state founded by Hassan-i Sabbah when he captured Alamut Castle in 1090 AD. The area was once home to the last refugees of Zoroastrianism who then converted to Islam. The state was a group of connected castles and fortifications throughout Syria and Persia. Fortresses were surrounded by hostile territory, leaving the Ismailis in danger of attacks on all sides. Symbol of the state The first flag of the Nizari Ismaili State was created by Hassan-i Sabbah, it was just plain green. Then in 1162, Hassan II changed the appearance of the flag by making it red. Even though the flags represented the state, the hajal (bird) was often used as a symbol of the Assassin's order. History Most Ismaili Shias were spread thin outside North Africa in Persia and Syria. Following his expulsion from Egypt over his support of Nizar, Hassan-i Sabbah found his co-religionists scattered throughout Persia with strong influence in northern and eastern regions, mostly Daylaman, Khurasan and Qhuistan. Hassan shared the Ismailis hate and despise for the ruling Seljuqs. Even the lower classed people resented their rulers policies and taxes. Hassan embarked on a resistance movement against the Seljuqs, beginning with the search for a secure site from which to launch his revolt. By 1090 AD, the Seljuq vizier Nizam al-Mulk had already given orders for Hassan’s arrest and therefore Hassan was living in hiding in the northern town of Qazvin, approximately 60 km from the Alamut castle. Then he made plans for the capture of the fortress, which was surrounded by a fertile valley inhabited by other Ismailis, the support of whom Hassan could easily gather for the revolt against the Seljuqs. The castle had never before been captured by military means and thus Hasan planned carefully. He sent his supporters to begin settlements around the castle. In the summer of 1090 AD, Hassan set out from Qazvin towards Alamut on a mountainous route through Andej. He remained at Andej disguised as a school teacher named Dehkhoda until he was certain that a number of his supporters had settled directly below the castle in the village of Gazorkhan or had gained employment at the fortress itself. While in disguise, Hassan made his way into the fortress, earning the trust and friendship of many of its soldiers. Careful not to attract the attention of the castle’s lord, Mahdi. Hassan began to attract many new supporters while he was in Alamut. It has even been suggested that Mahdi’s own deputy was a secret supporter of Hassan, waiting to demonstrate his loyalty on the day that Hassan would finally take the castle. The Alamut fortress was eventually captured from Mahdi in 1090 AD without resorting to violence. Mahdi's life was spared, and he later received 3,000 gold Dinars in compensation. Capturing of the Alamut Castle marks the founding of the Nizari Ismaili state. Under the leadership of Hassan-i Sabbah the Nizari Ismaili created a state of unconnected fortresses, surrounded by hostile territory, and managed a unified power structure that proved more effective than that of the Seljuq. Due to transition between leaders, the Seljuq were incapable of penetrating said fortresses. During these periods of internal conflicts, the Ismaili did not fear danger and even minted their own coinage. Known Leaders Da'is who ruled at Alamut # Hassan-i Sabbah ‎(1090–1124) # Kiya Buzurg-Ummid (1124–1138) # Muhammad bin Buzurg-Ummid (1138–1162) Concealed Imams at Alamut # Alī al-Hādī ibn Nizār # Al-Muhtadī ibn al-Hādī (Muhammad I) # Al-Qāhir ibn al-Muhtadī bi-Quwatullāh / bi-Ahkāmillāh (Hassan I) Imams who ruled at Alamut Castle # [[Hassan II|Hasan ‘Alā Dhīkr‘īhī’s-Salām (Hassan II)]]'' (1162–1166) # [[Muhammad II|Nūr al-Dīn Muhammad ''(Muhammad II)]]'' (1166–1210) # [[Hassan III|Jalāl al-Dīn Hasan ''(Hassan III)]]'' (1210–1221) # [[Muhammad III|‘Alā al-Dīn Muhammad ''(Muhammad III)]]'' ''‎(1221–1255) # Rukn al-Din Khurshah (1255–1256) In the Levant, Rashid al-Din Sinan announced Masyaf's independence, founding a separate state in Syria. Faith The Assassins followed a religion called Nizari Ismailism. Castles and Fortresses There were many Ismaili castles and fortresses. The main castles that held the Ismaili leaders were Alamut and Masyaf and Al-Kahf.